Face Of Death
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: Words can be especially easy to take to heart especially in Hiei's case. But when Kurama is hurt because of his own mistake he decides to take his own life for it. But will Kurama make it threw this? And will it be fast enough to get to Hiei? Twoshot
1. It's your fault!

Hey everyone okay since today is a certain celebrity's birthday I decided I would put up a two-shot story because this start is my FAVORITE of everyone! Anyways if anyone thinks they know who this is then put it on the review and I'll tell who got it write in my next chapters.

Thanks to all of my reviewers I swear on my one year anniversary of being on this site you should expect something nice from me!

The Face Of Death

The gang was presently in a forest a little ways from the city on a mission from Koenma. The mission was to find and kill a demon that had mysteriously gotten into the Ningenkai.

"Come on Uremeshi let's just go and get this done with." Kuwabara said silently from their spot just outside of the demon's location.

"Alright fine on three." Yusuke said as everyone got ready. "1." He started. "2, 3." On cue all four sprang into action. The unknowing demon instantly became aware as the gang came after him. (Wow I hate writing fight scenes.)

Yusuke shot his Spirit Gun, which was easily deflected by a shield put up by the demon. "Damn." Yusuke muttered. Suddenly Hiei disappeared for a moment reappearing beside the demon katana ready for an attack.

"This is the last place anyone would expect to see you Hiei." The fire demon stopped in his tracks. "Helping humans in their world, I didn't think you would lower yourself to that level." Hiei quickly smirked as everyone else watched carefully.

"Quiet fool I-."

"So it's true are as pathetic as everyone claims." The demon smirked knowing he had hit a somewhat soft spot on Hiei.

"The forbidden child never loved and never wanted. No one would even care if you died." Hiei's deep crimson eyes glazed over if even in the slightest.

Taking the opportune moment at his weakness the demon charged his own blade materializing from thin air as he quickly grew closer to the still form of Hiei.

"Hiei move!" Yusuke shouted from the sidelines taking another stance for another shot with his Spirit Gun. "Hiei!"

Hiei's P.O.V

I could hear the fox's voice calling my name echoing threw me, I felt unable to move from my spot.

Suddenly the feeling of being pushed brought me back to reality. Looking to my side I saw Kurama, the source of how I had been pushed.

What made my eyes widen was the sight before me, the demon had successfully stabbed the fox threw the stomach. That blow had been meant for me not him he shouldn't have taken it!

Withdrawing the sword from Kurama's body the kitsune fell to the ground blood freely falling from his open wound, I regained my sense enough to instantly go to him kneeling beside him.

"Baka kitsune why did you do that?" I asked him as his eyes opened to reveal his glassy emerald green eyes. "I couldn't let my best friend get hurt when I could have done something."

I quickly looked up to see Yusuke and Kuwabara taking on the demon, good at least that was getting done. "It was meant for me not you!" I said turning back to him.

He was loosing blood fast that was easy to tell but would he survive this? I didn't want to think about it… he would… he had to I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he did!

Letting out some of his breath he started again, "make sure Yusuke and Kuwabara don't kill each other okay?" I wouldn't hear of it. "I won't have to because you will." He only smiled a bit.

"It's good to see you being optimistic for once, but at a time where fate is already playing itself out." I couldn't say anything against that the cruel reality played in my head but I didn't want to admit it.

It was all happening so fast.

Slowly before I could even say anything to keep him conscious his eyes started to fall shut maybe to never open again. "Kurama." I said but nothing happened from him.

"Kurama!" I pleaded hoping to keep him here I wouldn't let him die for something that was meant for me.

The sound of beating came to my ears and I listened to it for a moment before I was able to distinguish what it was; Kurama's heart beat. He was still alive but barely using all his energy to keep from passing on.

Yusuke and Kuwabara made their presence known not long after that, Yusuke picked up Kurama as I stood up not wanting to stay here any longer.

"Come on Hiei we'll go to Genkai's." I didn't say anything… didn't respond just followed them into a portal that Kuwabara had ordered to be opened.

The sense of this weighed heavily on me how could it not it had been my mistake that caused Kurama this pain he didn't deserve it even if I had been in his situation I would have deserved it and would have already let myself die by now.

But who would expect anything less from the fox? He always had had such strong will power for seemingly anything it always seemed like a mystery to me how he could do that.

--

We appeared threw the portal and was instantly met by Genkia. "Alright put him in the spare room." She instructed as they started where she had said.

She pushed us out once that was done saying that she needed peace to try and heal him and she would get us when she finished. I went outside, this place was filled with so much tension and sadness and sadness in the air that it seemed to be choking me.

I couldn't stay around the others in this time it only added to the weight on me. But unfortunately my chance of trying to clear my mind in the slightest was cut short when I felt Yusuke and Kuwabara follow me out.

"Don't follow me." I said turning back to them. "Hiei this is your fault." My composure didn't falter in the slightest… maybe because I already knew it was my fault.

"Hn you're stating the obvious." Obviously they didn't like what I said. I turned away from them but felt the two coming closer to me.

"If you hadn't spaced out there Kurama wouldn't have been hurt!" Kuwabara stated as I turned back to them fully now to see they were only maybe a foot away from me.

"If Kurama dies it's your fault alone, and I hope it haunts you forever!" _It's your fault _the words echoed in my mind. I couldn't say anything against them it was true… all of it.

When I didn't reply they went back inside leaving me alone in this large temple… confronting things that I have known and denied for a long time.

_No one would care if you even died._

That demon had been right… maybe… maybe I could do them a favor by dying.

Normal P.O.V

Hiei flitted off without another word said.

--

Kurama woke up about an hour later to see Yusuke Kuwabara, and Genkia sitting on the other side of the room. Slowly pushing himself up into a upright position everyone became aware of him.

"Hey you're up!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said simultaneously getting closer to him. "Hai, how did I get here?" He questioned coming to the conclusion that they were at the temple.

"We brought you back after you were wounded." Yusuke explained as Kurama thought a moment. "Where's Hiei?"

"He was outside last time we saw him." There was a sense of somewhat anger in Yusuke's voice. Kurama thought again trying to recall the memories of before.

"Yusuke what did you say to him?" He asked feeling himself jumping to a conclusion he did not want to accept. "Nothing." He said although the sense although the sense of lying was in his voice.

"Okay well we'll let you rest then." Yusuke said as they filed out of the room slowly closing the door behind them.

Kurama's P.O.V

Something felt wrong in my mind, something needed to happen soon but I was unable to tell what it was.

The demon strength in my body had allowed me to heal quicker now that I was conscious and able to control how much ki was going to my still wounded area.

I pushed myself up and thought about what I could do I could sense Hiei in the temple's perimeter so that was out of the way. Now all I had to worry about was trying to get out of the temple without being noticed.

A/N: I know it's a bad place to end but I want to end it now and still have something to write about in THE NEXT chapter. So please review and give me a guess as to what celebrity's birthday it is today!


	2. An odd way of thinking

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update this chapter but I couldn't think of an ending for it but now that I got it all written out I can tell you right now… I don't like how it turned out… but read it at your own risk. Does Hiei survive? I won't tell you!

Chapter 2: An odd way of thinking

Hiei's P.O.V

Suicide… an un-honorable means of escape usually taken by the weak. When had I allowed myself to sink into this state? But then again isn't this really what I deserve?

Since my birth all that anyone has ever wanted from me is death, so aren't I doing them a favor by this? In reality it hadn't been that long since I had come to this decision but to me it seemed that time had slowed itself down just to watch me suffer.

I walked threw the dense forest that surrounded the temple… more like paced it lost in my thoughts. Thoughts of why I should live instead of a bloody death filled my numb body, but every time I thought of something a reason for why I should die came with it.

Kurama's P.O.V

I was finally able to get out by means of the window in that room. Hiei's ki was moving slowly and stopped every so often. Finally as I started to follow it to the many steps leading down to the forest floor his energy stopped a ways from my spot, but not very far.

I could tell from Yusuke's voice that he had really said something to Hiei but wouldn't say what it was. I could only imagine what Hiei's reaction to it would be.

Hiei's P.O.V

I sat against a tree, katana out and ready for me to follow threw. The sense of pain running threw my heart and mind filled to capacity draining the sense of the world around me.

"Hiei don't!" The fox's voice ran threw my ears as I instinctively looked towards where his voice had come from. Kurama stood a few feet away panting as if he had run the whole way here, his emerald green eyes transfixed on me.

"Hiei please don't." He said in a weak almost whispered voice.

He walked over to me and fell to his knees right beside me. Of all things it was hard to believe this was happening. Kurama had come… figured out somehow what I was going to do and come… it all seemed too much.

I kept my face black I couldn't trust my actions, or my emotions right now. "I-it was my fault." The words felt like poison to say but the right thing at the same time.

He seemed to pick up on what I was talking about, he smiled, "no it wasn't I would have done the same thing if I was in your spot." I didn't know what to do, what to say.

So I said the only thing that seemed halfway logical to me, "no Yusuke and Kuwabara were right it is my fault anyway you look at it." I couldn't look at him, I closed my eyes and turned slightly away.

The kitsune was silent for only a moment, "but I don't blame you, it wasn't your fault whether you think so or not. It doesn't matter what they think." I could feel myself breaking down emotionally from his soft words.

I wouldn't be able to hold this… and personally I didn't want to. "It's okay Hiei." That was it, that was what caused my breaking everything would fall from me now.

"Kurama can you do something for me?"

"Hai."

"… hold me." I couldn't believe what I was saying. I think it took him a minute to realize what I had said and truly believe it was coming from me.

Finally though I felt his arms wrap around my body in a safe embrace. I let my katana fall from me as I returned the embrace… the first one in my life. 

"You're… you're my best friend Kurama." The words seemed to choke in me as they were so foreign to me but I had to admit it felt good at the same time. "I couldn't stand the fact that you got hurt because of my foolish actions."

"It's okay Hiei." He cooed gently just letting me get it out. "I can't stand to think what would happen if you died."

"It's alright, I have to admit when I saw you there I was really afraid." He admitted as I felt his arms tighten around me. We stayed just like that for a few more minutes before I felt a bit of moisture on the kitsune's stomach.

A concerned look passed across my face for a moment before a blank look as best blank look I could on and looked up at him. "You're still bleeding." I stated getting out of his arms, standing up and putting my katana back into its sheath.

"It's o-."

"No we're going back to the temple, now." He stood up and followed me quietly. "Hiei." Kurama started. "Can you do something for me now?"

"Hai." I heard him let out a slow breath, "can you promise me that you will not attempt anything like that ever again?" I could clearly hear the concern in his voice.

"Hn."

Kurama's P.O.V

I took that as a yes. "You know I don't feel like going back to the temple." Hiei's crimson eyes shot over and locked onto me. "I think I'm just going to go back to my place." I explained as we came to the road that either led up to the temple or to the main road to the city.

"Baka kitsune." He said turning back to the gaze in front of him. "Do what you will I have no intention of stopping you." It seemed that the regular uncaring Hiei was back to being himself.

"Well my home is always open to you." I said starting down the road. "I know." I heard Hiei say and he flitted into a near by tree.

'You know Hiei.' I started telepathically. 'It's odd how strongly friendship can be shown in the face of death.'

'Hn you're an odd one fox.' He replied as a calming cool breeze whipped across the area. I guess this experience will be an unforgettable one, but it was also a very powerful one that really strengthened.

I'm sure Hiei feels the same way.

Hiei's P.O.V

I think the fox has a very odd way of thinking.

The End!

A/N: I know Hiei was a bit OOC in the ending part but with no one around and really being that upset about it I don't think you can expect anything less from him. And I am wondering what it would be like if it was HIEI that got hurt not Kurama.

Anyways please review your thoughts and any suggestions you might have and I will update my other stories ASAP I hope! (School sucks.)


End file.
